Korothian Civil War
The Korothian Civil War is the period of conflict between the Orkish Horde and the Resistance. It's a multi-centurial war that is considered to be a Civil War due to the orkish and human races once being allies, but millenia of growing tension finally escalated and war broke out. Zanthros was the last to lead the Horde during the war, and had cunningly and ruthlessly led his people to many victories. They either stole, or copied and destroyed many documents under his command, much to the anger and demoralization of the Resistance peoples. This was all to the aim of elevating the ork race's position in Korothian society, mostly by violently usurping and establishing their desired position of equality amidst the other races. John Branden, who was proclaimed by the Raikiri to be the destined Rahno to end the war, was brought back to the world to take his part in it. While at first a stubbornly unwilling participant, John gradually got more and more enamored with the world as he became more involved in the Civil War. He became an important individual alongside his peers in the Brander Bladers, and to a somewhat lesser extent, the Elemental Order. The Korothian Civil War unofficially began when the orks attacked and burned down a famous library, on Gen'sin 36th 3742. The official beginning of the war, however, was on Gen'sin 50, when the orks legitimately laid siege to a city and their intentions were clear. The war didn't end for centuries, and lasted till Kalahan 21 4210, when Zanthros fell and the orks surrendered to the Dragon King. History Prelude (3429-3742) The First Injustice Write the first piece of the first part of the first section of your page here. Attempted Occupation of Neutral Villages Write the second piece of the first part of the first section of your page here. Attempted Theft of Ragnarok and Zanderkygou Write the third piece of the first part of the first section of your page here. The Burning of the Gallavance Library Write the fourth piece of the first part of the first section of your page here. King Skuurth's Ultimatum Write the fifth piece of the first part of the first section of your page here. The First Siege Write the sixth piece of the first part of the first section of your page here. Open War (3742-4210) The Siege of Dharakos Write the first piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. The Assault on Ozar'Kan Write the second piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. The Battle for Plinjoh's Isle Write the third piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. King Boron's Arrival A couple hundred years into the war, on Althron 29th 4021, a great event occured that gave the Resistance the extra help it needed. From the original homeworld of the dragons, following their own revolution, the newly crowned king of dragons from there arrived with a large group of his kin. They hadn't been expecting to arrive to Haven—the legendary safe refugee they'd only heard tales of—to find the continent their people had settled on in the midst of a civil war. But when they arrived, the Havenite dragons graciously welcomed their long lost homeworld kin, and King Skuurth willingly shed his metaphorical crown and bowed to Boron, to the dragon who'd saved their old home. While Boron had tried to convince Skuurth that he deserved to remain in power, since he'd grown up here and knew the land better, Skuurth would not be dissuaded. After all, in his eyes, whoever was strong enough in both body and character to save their homeworld more than deserved the right to be king. Skuurth further assured Boron that he would be able to serve their people better as his advisor anyhow, and did so loyalty and efficiently throughout the rest of the war. ''The Advance on the Dragons'' The arrival of King Boron and the dragons he brought with him was in important moment in the civil war. Not only were they individuals with different tactics and skills then the orks had seen before, but the coming of dragons bearing Chakra also made a drastic change. Though the dragons' offensive was difficult for the previous kings to handle, since they were ordered by the Dragon God not to interfere in the civil war until they were asked for help, that changed under Boron's rule. For reasons that were kept secret from most the world for many years, the day finally came when a Resistance leader came to King Boron and asked for his people's aid. The leader who finally broke the stubborn streak of pride and contacted the dragons for help was Thallesse Seguyen, a grizzled, strong, brave young woman who'd led the Resistance very well so far. She proved to be an even greater leader when she made her overture to Boron, and not only did the two get along famously, but the King took a shine to her younger sister. An agreement was swiftly made, and the Draconic Offensive—that had so far been conducted amidst loopholes around the Non-Interference Policy—was now free to truly make gains against the Ork Invasion. Battle for the Frozen Bolts Write the fifth piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. The Loss of Dharakos Write the sixth piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. The Advance on Dal'Dran's Heart Write the seventh piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Great Forest Occupation Write the eighth piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Ork Camp Ambush Write the ninth piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Battle For Thunder's Way Write the tenth piece of the second part of the first section of your page here. Aftermath (Post 4210) Write the third part of the first section of your page here. Known Casualties Behind The Scenes Write the third section of your page here. Appearances Write the fourth section of your page here. Trivia * The War is considered to be a Civil one because while the separate races had their own countries and kingdoms, they were all denizens of Koroth'Kan, and so the continent turning in on itself as such warrants its status as a Civil War. Category:Documentation Category:Work In Progress Category:Featured Articles Category:History